Hold Me Tightly
by Heki564
Summary: Matt and Mello's relationship from meeting to their deaths. Lemons in future chapters! Co-authored by Furitori. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here's a Matt/Mello fic for ya! I'm trying something new with something new. This fic is co-authored with my friend Devin, AKA Furitori. She'll be writing Mello's Point of veiw and I will be writing Matt's. **

**Warning: Yaoi! Guy on guy! Don't watch if you don't like!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mail's POV- Febuary 20th (Mail and Matt are both 7)

Mail watched the misty scenery through goggles, not really taking anything in as the black limo drove through Winchester. He let out a sigh as he thought about how he got to this point. His world was in a downward slope to Hell before but now it's stepper than before and he couldn't help but blame himself.

The limo pulled up to a huge black iron gate, which allowed them through after the driver spoke a few words to the box by the opening. They continued down the path toward the giant mansion, Wammy's house. Mail's home until he's old enough to live on his own.

The limo pulled up to the front entrance to the orphanage and the driver got out. He came around and opened Mail's door. The redhead stepped out and inwardly smiled to himself. 'And to think last week I lived in a run down shack with the roof caving in.' He thought as he followed the driver into the building. He wasn't use to all this and he was slightly uncomfortable.

Inside, the building was even more elegant. The walls were decorated in vibrant paintings. The doors were made out of dark wood and had elaborate designs on them. Outside of each stood a small ficus tree. Mail's mouth hung open as he walked down a corridor and into the room at the end.

The room was some kind of office. An ebony desk stood in front of a window with an over view of an intricate garden with a remarkable fountain. Two leather chairs were set in front of the desk and two large bookshelves were on either side of the room.

Two men were currently occupying the room. One was an old with white hair. He was sitting behind the desk, talking to the other man opposite him. There was something about him that made Mail relax a bit.

The other man was peculiar. He had messy black hair and black around his eyes as if he had never slept. The man was sitting on one of the leather chairs; his feet were pulled up onto it. He was leaning over his knees as he ate a piece of cake.

They stopped talking when he had entered the room with the limo driver. They both looked at him and the old man smiled. "Welcome to Wammy's house young Master Mail. Please sit down!" Mail walked to the only open chair and sit down. "I am Wateri and this," he gestured to the black haired man, "is L."

Mail frowned. Fake names? They had to be. Who names their kid L?

Wateri continued, "Unfortunate events have left you in our care, but we shall try our best to make you feel at ease here." He paused for a moment before adding, "I have arranged for you to share a room with someone your age. Are you alright with that?"

Mail nodded. He didn't know what else to do. He was never asked what he wanted and even if he was he could never be honest. That is never until now.

L had been silently watching him since he arrived. Mail didn't like the man. He was kind of creepy and when he spoke, Mail knew he was a cold person.

"You will no longer go by the name, Mail. You are now Matt and shall be referred to by that name from now on."

Matt? But why couldn't he use his real name?

The confusion must of shown on his face because Wateri went on to explain, "By giving you a fake name we're insuring your safety. This way no one can harm you." Mail understood then.

Wateri then addressed the driver behind Mail. "Roger, will you please let Mello in?"

Roger turned and went to the door. He opened it and called out to someone.

"Mello will be your roommate. If you have any troubles with him or want to change rooms just let me or Roger know." Mail briefly wondered what Mello did to cause himself an introduction like that but when the boy walked in the room he could pretty much guess.

Mello had a look on his face that said 'If you get in my way you'll regret being born.' His clear blue eyes shown with danger and yet Mail couldn't help wanting to know more about this blond.

Wateri started to talk again so I reluctantly tore my gaze away from Mello to look at him. "Mello this is your roommate Matt. "You'll need to show Matt around after he gets settled in and make sure to tell him all the rules."

"Sure thing." Mello's eyes inspected Mail and he unconsciously messed with the ends of his striped shirt

The old man then turned to me. "You'll need to take a test tomorrow after breakfast unfortunately. It will allow us to place you in the correct classes." He smiled at me and dismissed us.

Mello sighed. "Follow me."

I hesitated a moment before I ran after him. As the doors closed behind me I heard L's monotonous voice state, "Eighty percent."

* * *

**Please review and tell me how I can improve or what'll make the story better. Next chapter will be Mello's POV written by Furitori.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. Furitori had lots of school work and couldn't get to it for a while. So here's Mello's chapter! Sorry it's short....**

**Disclaimer: Kin and Furitori DO NOT own Death Note!**

**NOTE: We're swiching to first person point of veiw. It's less confusing that way... I think....**

* * *

After we arrived at our room, Matt took his small bag to the unoccupied bed and started to unpack. I grabbed a chocolate bar and sat down on my bed to wait for him to finish. The kid didn't take long so he must have only brought a few clothes. I then give him a list of the rules we have at Wammy's. "The rules mainly consist of our daily schedual. Breakfast at 8 to 9 then we go to class till 12. At 12 we have luch for an hour before going back to class. Classes are finaly over at 5 and then we can do whatever untill dinner at 7. But that's only on weekdays. weekends are the same just without all the classes." I pause to make sure Matt got it befor contenuing, "On Saturday's we can go into town for an hour but the top three get to stay in town for longer." Matt tilts his head a little so I explain, "Every Friday we take a test so they can tell who's smarter than the rest. The top three get special privlages for the week." He seemed to get it then so I decide it's time for the tour. We left the room then and I started towards the far end of the building.

We went to the office and then the dorms. I took him to most of the classrooms and explained what each were for. The tour was quite awkward because of all the silence so I try to hurry so we can get this over with. All we have left now are the science rooms, the outside and the dinning hall and by the time we were done with the last science room it was almost time for dinner.

I tell Matt to follow me and we head down to the dinning room to get in line. We were early enough to get towards the front of the line but many kids had already gotten their food and were sitting down. As we get up to the servers I frown Tonight we're having spaghetti. I didn't like it because we had it every week. The noodles barly have enough sause and the meat was a mystery. It was the worse dish here at Wammy's but the way matt was looking at his plate you'd think it was Jesus walking on water or something. The redhead had his mouth hanging open and I could swear I saw drool on the side of his mouth.

When we got out of the line the dining room had pretty much filled up with kids who were either eating or decided to skip out on the noodles with meat. I was able to get us a seat without any problem though. I guess I have some sort of a reputation that scares people away. I don't know where or how I got it but it might have something to do with the kid I beat up on my first day. The kid had thought I was a girl and wanted to play with dolls but I cleared that up for her in under a minute.

Once we sat down I begin eating but Matt just stared at his for a while. His staring got distracting so I had to tell him to eat it before it gets cold. He did and some how he finishes his plate off before me. This greatly surprised me because I usually finish eating before everyone. I'm usually the first at almost everything. I have to be first at almost everything. It's a problem I have though I'd never admit it out loud.

As we take our trays up to the window a thought randomly bursts into my head. What Matt's life was like before? He's way to quiet, the complete opposite of me. And whats with those goggles? As far as I know he never takes them off. I then pause for a moment wondering why I even care, before I push the thought aside and we continue or way to the Rec room.

As soon as we get there I walk up to the TV. The kids that were there ran at the site of me comming. I sigh as I start up the game system. Matt just stands behind me and watches me play for a while. I'm deep into the third level before a small voice pulls me from my game and I turn to find the person who interupted my game. I then realize it was Matt. "What?" I asked.

"Can I play?" Matt quietly asked and I nod, pulling out another controller and plugging it in. I had to explain how to play and he absorbed every word like a sponge. We play for a while and he's soon beating me! This kid could be a problem later on. After hanging out for two hours it was time for bed. I had to practicly pry the controler from Matt's hands. He got addicted so fast! We then left the room and began our silent walk to the dorms. I could tell Matt was staring at me but I just assumed it was because he wasn't use to people. I figure from the way he acts that people didn't play a huge role in his life.

I opened our door and he follows me inside. I headed to my dresser and pulled out my pajamas. They consisted of a pair of plan black sweat pants and a black t-shirt. I turn to see Matt getting in bed with all his clothes on. That has to be so uncomfortable so I ask, "Don't you have a pair?" when he gives me a questioning look I hold up my clothes. "Of pajamas." I explain. He shakes his head so I go back to my dresser and pull out my second pair, gray sweat pants and another black t-shirt. I toss them to him on my way to the bathroom to put mine on and when I come back he's laying in bed, facing the ceiling. He still had his goggles on but I didn't say anything about it.

I go to my bed and huddle under the covers. The room went into a familer silence as I began to realize I've started to get use to Matt. After a few moments of comfortable silence my eyes started to droop so I softly said "goodnight" and immediately fell asleep. I'm not sure but before I did I think I heard Matt mutter a soft "Goodnight" too


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's a very short chapter 3.... Sorry it took so long. I just finished midterms so i should be able to update more often... SHOULD being key here.... **

**Matt's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Mello OR anything Death Note related...**

* * *

I managed to fall into a fitfull sleep after Mello, but it wasn't long before I woke from another nightmare. There's nothing new about that though. I've been having nightmares ever since that dreadful day. They even haunt me while I'm wide awake.

There was no way I could sleep right now. I got out of bed andwlked into the hall, making sure to close the door silently. I retrace the path to the rec room and curl up on one of the chairs. I stare out the frosted window to stare at the snow falling softly on the white ground.

As I watched the scene on the other side of the glass, I can't help but wonder if my life is better this way butI instantly regret thinking about it as unwanted memories o er power me. I pull my legs flush to my chest and remove my goggles so I could bury my eyes in my knees. A vain attempt to stop the tears that have started to cascade down my cheeks.

I sit like that for a while, running over the events from last week over and over in my head. One thought seemed to be repeating more than the others. This is all my fault. I could have done so many different things that day but I had to do the one that lead to this.

I hear movement in the doorway. I quickly pull my goggles down to cover my red, teary eyes as I turn to see what made the noise. My eyes meet clear blue as I reconize Mello as the noisemaker. I really hope he didn't see me cry. The last thing I need is someone on my back, calling me a crybaby.

Instead of making fun of me, hequietly walks to the chair beside me and 's silent for a while before he turns to me. "The first night's always the worst." I nod to show that I agree andhe continues, "I came to this very spot my first couple days."

At that statement I turn and watch the blond closely. He seemed so tough and yet... I can see something like pain in his eyes. It's a pain I can almost relate to. It's then that welook at each other with understanding. We've each experianced horrible pain before coming here. One day we'll have to share stories but not now. We both need healing first. Me more than him surly but he still needed to heal all the same.

I turn to stare out the window and I can feel Mello's gaze on the back of my head before he too looks out the window. We sit like that for a while. Staring out at the frost covered yard, lost in thought until we decided to head back to bed.

On the way back I find myself watching Mello like I did earlyer with the same thought im my mind. Here was this kid who looked like he was out to get the world and yet he was being so kind to a scrawny kid like me. Back in my old life a kid like him would've already beaten and robbed me. This intreges me to say the least and I plan to learn more about this intreging blond.

Once back in my bed I stare up at the ceiling. I'm still to shaken up by the nightmare to sleepbut I take confort in the fact that the blonde was in the bed beside me. It was nice to know a friend -I think we're friends- is only a few feet away.

Before to long I can hear Mello's breathing soften and I find myself listening to the rythem of the air going in and out of his lungs. As I listen my eyes start to droop and I swiftly fall asleep.

* * *

**Furitori is working on the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooooooo sorry for the wait! I had complications with Furitori and I got really excited for this new Death Note story i'm working on. ^^"**

**I am no longer working with Furitori on this story (except for the lemon.. she's writing that ^^") and my other story is on hold because I'm waiting for information from Kira-Oni. She's writing a Death Note story as well and we decided to combine them at some point so we're kind of collaborating on it. **

**But there's good news in this for you! Because I have to wait for Kira-Oni's first chapter and my parents setting new rules I have plenty of time to write, meaning more chapters for you! I'm hoping to have at least two more chapters out soon. I'm actually going to work on the next one right now! So... Enough chit-chat for now!**

**Disclaimer: Kin and Furitori do NOT own Death Note. (This'll also be the last time I put Furitori in the disclaimer... except for the lemon chapter X.x)**

* * *

Matt wasn't wake when I got up so I grabbed my clothes and took a shower. When I was done Matt was up and was sitting on the bed, which was already made. He had already changed out of the pajamas I had let him barrow and was now wearing a striped shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans, his ever present goggles covering his eyes.

I made my way over to the laundry bin by the closet. "Breakfast should be ready by now," I informed him. "If you want to wait for me I'll be done in a moment." He nodded his head and I returned to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

When I walked back out Matt had a far off look on his face and his mind was obviously no longer present. "Ready?" I asked him, successfully snapping him out of his world and into ours.

He nodded again and got up. He followed me out the door as we started down the hall. We were walking by the Rec. room when Matt paused to look in the door and I swear I could see that same distant look in his eyes. "Did you want to play the game again?" I asked.

Matt jumped and turned his goggled eyes to me and nodded. He looked at the door once more and continued to follow me down the hall. He'd only played for a while and now he's addicted! Shaking my head, I told Matt we could play after I was done with school that day.

As we walked down the hall I could smell the fresh cinnamon buns and doughnuts. Apparently Matt did too because he stopped and took a huge whiff.

"What is that?" It was just a small whisper but I heard it. I looked at Matt once I realized the only person it could've come from was him.

"Doughnuts and cinnamon buns," I answered a little shocked, "Haven't you had them before?"

Matt shook his head. "I've heard of doughnuts but never tried them and I've never heard of cinnamon buns"

This kid had to be kidding me! "Never heard of… Well you'll just have to try one!" I then began leading the way to the cafeteria once more.

When we entered the cafeteria it was pretty empty. Most of the kids hate to get up real early which meant I had most of the room to myself. We joined the line and very quickly grabbed our food. I grabbed two of the chocolate doughnuts for myself (I'll admit it I _love_ chocolate) and Matt grabbed one of the fresh cinnamon buns. We grabbed a seat in the corner and I started to eat my yummy chocolate doughnuts.

After I finished my first one I noticed Matt was once again just staring at his food. "You're supposed to eat it. Not stare at it to death."

He gave me a funny look as if to say 'I knew that' and picked the bun up. I watched as he took his first bite and his eyes lit up. He then quickly ate the rest as if he thought someone would come snatch it out of his hands.

I laughed. "See they're good right?" He turned red and nodded. I finished my second doughnut and began to get up to lead Matt back to our room when old man Watari showed up.

"Master Matt? You are needed to take your test." The old man's face was set in a soft smile. I think I speak for everyone when I say that this man was as close to father we've had since being orphaned.

Matt got up to follow Watari. The old man smiled at me. "Please excuse us Master Mello. I shall return your friend to you after he is done." They then left the room.

Friends? Matt and me? I never really thought about it. I've never had a friend before… I remembered Matt talking to me in the hallway before we had breakfast and realized that that was the most he's said since he got hear. We had even played video games together. "Maybe we are friends." I muttered to myself as I went to gather my schoolbooks and begin the long day.

Matt wasn't wake when I got up so I grabbed my clothes and took a shower. When I was done Matt was up and was sitting on the bed, which was already made. He had already changed out of the pajamas I had let him barrow and was now wearing a striped shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans, his ever present goggles covering his eyes.

I made my way over to the laundry bin by the closet. "Breakfast should be ready by now," I informed him. "If you want to wait for me I'll be done in a moment." He nodded his head and I returned to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

When I walked back out Matt had a far off look on his face and his mind was obviously no longer present. "Ready?" I asked him, successfully snapping him out of his world and into ours.

He nodded again and got up. He followed me out the door as we started down the hall. We were walking by the Rec. room when Matt paused to look in the door and I swear I could see that same distant look in his eyes. "Did you want to play the game again?" I asked.

Matt jumped and turned his goggled eyes to me and nodded. He looked at the door once more and continued to follow me down the hall. He'd only played for a while and now he's addicted! Shaking my head, I told Matt we could play after I was done with school that day.

As we walked down the hall I could smell the fresh cinnamon buns and doughnuts. Apparently Matt did too because he stopped and took a huge whiff.

"What is that?" It was just a small whisper but I heard it. I looked at Matt once I realized the only person it could've come from was him.

"Doughnuts and cinnamon buns," I answered a little shocked, "Haven't you had them before?"

Matt shook his head. "I've heard of doughnuts but never tried them and I've never heard of cinnamon buns"

This kid had to be kidding me! "Never heard of… Well you'll just have to try one!" I then began leading the way to the cafeteria once more.

When we entered the cafeteria it was pretty empty. Most of the kids hate to get up real early which meant I had most of the room to myself. We joined the line and very quickly grabbed our food. I grabbed two of the chocolate doughnuts for myself (I'll admit it I _love_ chocolate) and Matt grabbed one of the fresh cinnamon buns. We grabbed a seat in the corner and I started to eat my yummy chocolate doughnuts.

After I finished my first one I noticed Matt was once again just staring at his food. "You're supposed to eat it. Not stare at it to death."

He gave me a funny look as if to say 'I knew that' and picked the bun up. I watched as he took his first bite and his eyes lit up. He then quickly ate the rest as if he thought someone would come snatch it out of his hands.

I laughed. "See they're good right?" He turned red and nodded. I finished my second doughnut and began to get up to lead Matt back to our room when old man Watari showed up.

"Master Matt? You are needed to take your test." The old man's face was set in a soft smile. I think I speak for everyone when I say that this man was as close to father we've had since being orphaned.

Matt got up to follow Watari. The old man smiled at me. "Please excuse us Master Mello. I shall return your friend to you after he is done." They then left the room.

Friends? Matt and me? I never really thought about it. I've never had a friend before… I remembered Matt talking to me in the hallway before we had breakfast and realized that that was the most he's said since he got hear. We had even played video games together. "Maybe we are friends." I muttered to myself as I went to gather my schoolbooks and begin the long day.

* * *

**Again, so sorry for the wait! Please feel free to yell at me in your reviews... X_x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god! ANOTHER ONE? IN LESS THAN A DAY? OxO**

**Yes! Because I love you all (and have no life) X.x **

**Disclaimer: Kin do not own the awesomeness that ish Death Note... Indeed! (Wow I really need a life T.T)**

* * *

For the most part the test was very simple. Watari took me to a library and then Roger handed me a test. Most of the things on it I had acquired by reading books I borrowed from a kind old lady. She was surprised by how well I could read though I have no idea why.

I breezed through the reading and science part of the test. I loved science, those where the books I borrowed most. The math gave me trouble though. I was fine until they randomly added letters in. It confused me so I ended up ignoring them. I never liked math anyways. Writing was pretty easy as well. Though some of the way's I had to write where weird. Why wound I ever need to convince someone smoking was bad? It was just so random! The history portion was really bad though. I never actually read many history books. The only history I knew involved science and there wasn't much of that on the history part.

When I was finished I handed the test papers back to Roger and he ushered me out the door. Watari was waiting for me, and he lead me back to the cafeteria to wait for Mello. Since I was the first one there they allowed me to get my lunch early. This time Mello wasn't there to tell me what the dish was so I had to ask the ladies who served it.

"Why, it's macaroni and cheese. You've never had it before?" The lady seemed stunned.

I shook my head. I seemed to be getting that comment a lot around here. I took my tray to the same table I sat at during breakfast with Mello. I began to stare at my food in wonder. I know I've been doing it a lot but I can't help it. I've never seen these types of food in my life, let alone in this quantity! It's amazing to me where to most it probably sucks.

I grabbed the spoon and began to eat and like all the other foods I'd had here I found it delicious. The food here was the best I'd had in my life. The only things I had at home was this meat type thing that a book I read called a hot dog. Only there was no bun or anything. I never really liked them anyway.

I had stopped eating and once again began staring at my food. I was thinking of home again. The last thing I wanted to think of and yet I couldn't stop. That night's events couldn't be kept out of my mind. If only I had stayed at home…

A loud bell interrupted my thoughts and I let out a sigh of relief. Soon kids where flooding into the room and they all turned to look at me. My face was probably beat red as I turned back to my lunch and slowly started eating it.

"Good to see you're finally eating and not just staring at it." I looked up to see Mello sit down across from me. "So how was the test? I remember taking it. For the most part I breezed right through it."

"It was ok." I meekly answered.

Mello nodded and began to eat. Once we were both done he took out something wrapped in foil. "What's that?" I asked.

Mello gave me that you've-got-to-be-kidding look. "Ok now you're pulling my leg." I gave him a questioning look so he continued. "It's chocolate." Another questioning look caused Mello to sigh. He broke off a piece and handed it to me. "Here, try it."

I took the piece and put it in my mouth. I had to admit it was good. Though I wouldn't put it as the best thing in the universe. I kinda liked the cinnamon buns better. "It's good." I said.

That sent Mello into a frenzy. "Good? Just good? Oh no my friend! This stuff is the best thing in the universe!"

I gave Mello a you're kidding look and he busted up laughing. He kept laughing until I asked him what was so funny. "I thought you could only give questionable looks."

I turned red and he busted up laughing again and before I knew it I was too. We laughed for a while before Mello stopped. "Hey, Matt?"

I looked at him with once again a questioning look only this time I replayed, "Yeah?"

"Are we… friends?"

His question took me by surprise. Friend was a word I only new from books. I've never had one before. I thought about how comfortable I was around Mello now and how much I've been talking around him. "I think you're my friend… Am I yours?"

Mello was silent for a while before he looked at me and smiled. "Yeah. You're my friend too."

I smiled back and we just sat there smiling until Mello got up. "You wanted to play some games before I went back to class?"

"Yeah!" I then followed my new and only friend to the Rec room.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying the awesome rapid updating! You can send your thanks to my little helper Mountain Dew! (Note: Kin no owny Mountain Dew! Hey ya never know when those copyright sue hungry ninja will appear!) *Please send your thanks by reviewing* ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Is that a third chapter I see? In the same day? Holy crap it must be the apocolipse! Look out for the Zombies XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

* * *

I sat up in bed and stretched. Looking at the clock I could see that it was time to get ready for school. I climbed out from under the warm covers and looked over at Matt's bed. Once again he was still asleep.

I smiled when I remembered the events of yesterday. I had made my friend in less than a day when I've been in this orphanage for three years! I guess it may be because of my reputation that I haven't had more friends but who knows for sure?

I go about getting ready when I hear a knock on the door. Surprisingly Matt doesn't wake up so I go to the door to find Watari on the other end.

"I trust you slept well Master Mello?" His smile was contagious as I found myself smiling back.

"Quite." I replied.

"Good. I have Master Matt's schedule here. He can choose whether to attend school today or tomorrow."

"Matt's asleep right now but I'll be sure to tell him when he wakes up." I took the schedule in the old man's hands as he thanked me and left. Curious I opened it to find that Matt was in some of my classes!

His science score must've been close to mine, as well as his reading and writing. He was in sixth grade classes for all three. Unfortunately it seemed his math and history scores were way low. He was in first grade history and fourth grade math!

I put his schedule on the dresser and went for my shower. Once I came back I found Matt looking at the schedule. "I must really suck at history." He said once he noticed me watching.

"Well, once you get in a class you'll learn quick. I can tell by your other scores that you're a fast learner." I walked over to the laundry bin and threw my clothes in before adding, "If you learn fast enough they'll but you up a grade until you reach where you're other classes are. I was real bad at writing when I got here. I was put in the second grade writing class! But I eventually caught up to where I was. It only took a few weeks."

Matt nodded as he took this in. "Do I have to go today?"

"Watari said it was your choice. You could start today or tomorrow." I watched Matt's face as he thought over his decision.

"I want to go today. It's better to start early right?" He smiled at me like he was looking for reassurance.

I smiled back. "But of course!" We laughed and I added, "Now get ready so we can get some food before we start class."

Matt went to the closet and grabbed another striped shirt and worn pants. He went to the bathroom and quickly changed, having taken his shower the night before. When he came out he had the goggles back on his eyes. I had finally convinced him to take them off during the night but it seems getting him to take them off during the day was another matter.

Shaking my head we headed to the cafeteria and once again grabbed breakfast, two chocolate doughnuts for me, and one cinnamon bun for the redhead. We sat down and ate our breakfast in comfortable silence.

We were interrupted by the bell however so we got up and headed to Science. No one sat by me so Matt was sure to be the one to fill that seat. This day, and the rest of the year, was looking to be great!

* * *

**Worship me with reviews! Muahaha!**


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm sorry to inform you all of this stories discontinued status, though many of you may have already guessed. I have, unfortunatly, forgotten where I was going with this. Maybe someday I'll bring it back especially if there's a lot of reviews telling me to contenue... but until then this story is officially discontinued.

Thanks for all the love as I was writing this.

~ Heki


End file.
